


Honey-glazed

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Depression, Mental Health Issues, Multi, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Reverse Harem, Stretch, Trauma, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: You knew that everybody would have different struggles during times like quarantine, but for some reason you still didn’t see “it” coming.Stretch had finally started opening up to you about deeper things, but as you soon learned, being around someone with mental health issues is completely different than watching them deteriorate before your eyes.Now, whenever you look into his eyelights they don’t seem to shine, they’re only one thing...“Honey-glazed”
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Stretch/reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader
Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Honey-glazed

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter writing piece for day 2 of Writers Month 2020 
> 
> (WOWWWW I’m REALLY behind, huh 😂?) 
> 
> ALSO, yes I know that TECHNICALLY his eyelights can’t glaze over, but I put it in there cause I liked the honey-glazed part so, HA! 😂✌️✌️✌️

*** 

Wake up,

Get out of bed,

Eat breakfast,

Do something,

Eat lunch, 

Do something,

Eat dinner,

Do something,

Get into bed,

Go to sleep

***

Wake up,

Get out of bed, 

Eat lunch, 

Do something, 

Eat dinner,

Do something,

Get into bed,

Go to sleep

***

Wake up,

Get out of bed,

Eat lunch,

Eat dinner,

Get into bed,

Go to sleep

*** 

Wake up, 

Get out of bed,

Eat dinner,

Get into bed,

Go to sleep

***

Wake up,

Get out of bed,

Eat.

Get into bed

***

  
  


...Wake up

  
  
  
  


Go to…

  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  


Realistically, you knew that not everyday was going to be the same.

You knew that not everybody was gunna stick to some sort of routine and be productive everyday, yourself included.

You knew that quarantine was going to be hard on all of you in different ways, especially for those with mental health issues, but…

Being _around_ someone who has issues, _sure_ _is different_ than watching someone deteriorate efore your eyes. 

You knew the skeletons well, they were like family to you ~~if not more~~. They all had their own problems and sometimes there was nothing more you could do then just _be_ there for them, however, that didn’t stop the immense feeling of hopelessness that filled you everytime you saw his face. 

There was always more beneath the surface than just laziness and there were times he even talked about it with you. 

  
  


Late nights, junk food, bad shows, deep talks 

  
  


~~sweet kisses...~~

  
  


But recently, he had started pulling away from you, the time you spent together was becoming shorter and shorter and you couldn’t help but wonder if you had done something wrong. You had even turned to some of the others at night to try and console yourself after feeling rejected and… forgotten? Not that there was anything _wrong_ with spending the night in one of the others’ rooms of course, _he_ wasn’t the only one who wanted to spend time with you. 

You felt like a bad friend ~~lover?~~ For not noticing what was going on earlier, the others tried to tell you it wasn’t your fault and deep down you knew it wasn’t, but sometimes it’s just easier to blame yourself. 

  
  


His eyelights used to shine brighter when they saw you. 

  
  


Now they don’t shine for anyone.

  
  


If you’re able to catch him at just the right moment and look into the sockets at the top of his tall frame, you’d notice the difference in them.

  
  


Vacant.

  
  


Empty.

  
  


_Glazed_.

  
  


Some days were better than others, but most, you were left feeling broken by the memories of happier days being seemingly thrown back in your face as he fought a battle you tried vainly to understand. 

And as you looked into his eyelights for the first time in days, a single thought repeated in your mind. 

  
  


You had always liked the idea of “honey-glazed”

  
  


But not like this...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
